Life and Times with Saffron Black
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: The untold story of Sirius Black's little sister as told by Sirius Black and Bill Weasley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dang it, I done already told you, I ain't ownin' no Harry Potter. Whoa, don't know where that came from. Sorry you had to see that side of me, folks.**

**A/N: So, this is another new story. I'm just kinda spitting them out at the moment (its summer break, I'm home alone and single. Not much to do except let my butt fall asleep while I sit at the computer). This is, as titled, called Life and Times with Saffron Black. It is a great possibility that this will be a Bill Weasley story later on, if anything (I don't really like Fleur and I apologize to all who do). Thank you for your time.**

* * *

For many who may or may not know, the Black family was graced with a very special little girl, born nearly eleven years after me. She was named Saffron, little Ronny, I liked to call her. She was an angel, an incredibly sweet girl, carefree and there was always a smile on that cute little face, framed with beautiful black curls.

We never got to spend much time together seeing as how I was away at Hogwarts and during the summer she was always 'away' for most of the summer. Dear mother made sure of that. But luckily, my little sister was smart and not easily brainwashed as the rest of our family had been. She was sorted into Gryffindor like I was. I'm sure mother was furious.

Though mother kept her as far away from me as she could, Saffron knew about me and always managed to write me some kind of letter, even after I had run away to go stay with the Potters and I sent them back as best as I could. I liked to think that I had a positive influence on her, that I kept her from falling into the clutches of our Pureblood obsessed sadistic family.

What makes my sister so special, though, wasn't her cheery disposition or her intelligence or strong nature. It's her magical aptitude, the fact that any and every spell she cast, any and every potion she made came out right, perfect, rivaling Lily Potter to the fullest. It's the way she _knows_ things, the way her inner mind is so incredibly open. Of course, Professor Trelawney marked her as an up and coming Seer, 'likely to rival my Sight some day'. Though, I'm sure many would admit that at the tender age of thirteen, little Ronny had more skill when it came to the Sight than Trelawney had in her little finger.

James used to joke around, saying he believed that Ronny had been adopted, seeing as how she was so opposite from our entire family, including me at times. Her smile contrasted greatly with the scowls my family were known to wear. She was always kind, no matter whom the person was, even Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape (though she admitted to me that she didn't think that they were very nice).

If anything, besides the fact that I could turn into a dog and avoid the Dementors, it was her letters and her occasional visits to Azkaban after she'd learn to Apparate that kept me sane. She often visited the prison with Nymphadora (excuse me, Tonks), her second favorite person in the world. There were pretty close to the same age and had a lot in common so Saffron often turned to her for counsel when I wasn't able to help. Of course, mother knew of none of this until Saffron told her, a day before she ran away, newly graduated from Hogwarts. I had been an Azkaban since her third year of school. Saffron would make an excellent Secret Keeper if ever chosen to be one.

Now, thirteen years later, after I escaped from Azkaban and then, later on, Hogwarts with the help of Harry and his friends, flying away on a hippogriff in search of my sister. Last I had heard of her, she was happily working in a Muggle carnival as their Fortune Teller.

Luckily Mother was already dead or she'd probably have a heart attack. Her daughter working for and with Muggles. The thought of it! It made me laugh.

I missed my little sister so much (clearly) and was excited to finally see her again.

I just hoped she wanted to see me just as much. My going to prisoner had been hard on her, I knew. Tonks told me how people picked on her, ran from her in the hallways saying she'd "freak out" and murder people. Many people avoided her that year, except for Tonks and a couple of other friends she had in her house and the others. Of course, many of the Slytherins decided they wanted to be her friend knowing she was the younger sister of a 'mass murderer'.

I was surprised to hear that she'd had stuck up for me on a number of times, though, loosing her cheery nature to tell people off occasionally, which I didn't think was at all possible. But I had made that year horrible for her and a couple of years after that. I had been hoping to make up everything to her after I'd gotten my name cleared but many know that that didn't happen.

But I'd find her, and I'd do my best even if I couldn't do much. She was, after all, the best little sister a guy could ask for. And she sure as hell had kept my life happy, even through everything. I wanted to introduce her to Harry, of course, for I was sure she'd love him. . . . And I could count on her to take care of him if anything happened. I also wanted her to be with me when and if we went back to Grimmuald place because I already knew that when the time came for us to go back to that damn house, I wouldn't be able to do it by myself.

I lived because of her. And now, I had my chance to see her again, thankfully. My wonderful little sister.

I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without Saffron Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So I've got some pretty good reviews so far, which are an encouragement to keep going. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

_Madam Black_

I looked up at the sign to her tent, wondering why on earth they couldn't come up with a name that was more, I don't know, unique.

Shaking my head slightly, I padded my way inside (of course, I was in dog form, considering I'm a wanted man). A woman was sitting in front of a round table, shaking slightly, her purse clutched to her body. "I just," she said, "I just need to know, you know? He's been rather shifty lately, keeping late hours, and I – I can tell that's he lying at time and I just – I didn't know what to do anymore. God, if anyone finds out I came to see a fortune teller. . . ."

My sister sat in the shadows. I padded past the woman, making her jump. "What in the world –"

"My familiar," Saffron said, in her soft voice.

"You're familiar?" The woman laughed nervously. "Are you saying you're a witch?"

"I might be," Saffron said, her voice mystical in a way. I rolled my eyes.

The woman laughed again. "But, I thought, usually, witches had cats for familiars."

"Yes, well, I'm not a usual person, am I. Now, on to your questions. I am going to assume that the two of you have an anniversary coming up very soon."

"Why, yes, in fact. Tomorrow. Our twentieth."

"Did it ever occur to that maybe, just maybe, your husband is planning you a grand surprise, seeing it is your twentieth anniversary."

"Well – no, I, uh, never thought of that."

Saffron smiled, standing to her feet. "You needn't worry, Sarah. But you may need to act surprise tomorrow when Jeremy presents you with a diamond necklace and tickets to Paris."

"Really?" Sarah said, happily, getting to her feet also. "Oh, Thank you Madam Black, thank you so much."

Looking much more ecstatic, the woman hurried out of the tent leaving me alone with my sister. Saffron smiled down at me. "It's all about educated guesses, my dear Padfoot, no magic or Inner Eye involved. Let us retire to my trailer."

I followed her out of the tent, where she lowered a sign over her name that said 'Closed, and through the carnival, padding along next to her.

My classy little sister looked the same as ever. Her curly black hair was up in a French bun, her hands clasped lightly in front of her as she walked upright in a spectacular red Medieval like gown.

We reached her trailer and to say I was disappointed would be an understatement. The trailer only had a small kitchen, a bath, a small closet, and a living room that doubled as her bedroom. She deserved much better living conditions than this.

I transformed as soon as she'd closed and locked the door. It was incredibly silent in the small trailer as she turned to me, smiling slightly. I smiled back as best as I could. "Hello Ronny. You look lovely, little sister. I – I kept all your letters, of course. I'm – I'm sorry I didn't right back as much as I should have. I –"

"Sirius," Saffron said, grinning. "You never did learn when to shut up did you."

She held open her arms to me, but I shook my head. "I'm filthy, I'll mess up your dress."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you really think I left that accursed house with out my best things? If you did than you don't know me very well at all. That was my last hit at that incredible old hag."

I laughed before stepping into her arms and letting her hug me.

"Merlin, I've missed you, Sirius," she said giving me a tight squeeze before letting go of me. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll make you something to eat and you can tell me of your travels."

"Don't you have more 'Seer' work to intend to?"

"I set my own hours, Sirius, dear. They wouldn't want to lose their best fortune teller. And I wish you'd stop calling me a Seer. I've told you a thousand times before: Inquisitive and educated guesses."

"If you say so."

* * *

"How long will you be staying?" Saffron asked as we sat at the table to eat a few moments.

"I'm not sure," I told her. "I have to get in contact with Dumbledore. Now that Peter has gone back to the Dark Lord, there's no telling what will happen."

"Do you plan on helping?"

"Well, of course. I'm not just going to sit around and watch."

"But Sirius, you're an escapee. I'm just not sure what all you can do without getting caught from it. That darn Pettigrew. If only Harry could have caught him."

We sat in silence, Saffron blowing on her tea. I set my own cup down, feeling slightly miffed. "I'm going to do something, Ronny," I told her. "I don't know what it is exactly, but I'm going to make a difference this time."

"Oh, I have no doubt you will, Sirius," Saffron said, sounding mystical again. "I have no doubt you will."

"You know what's going to happen, don't you."

"No." She looked up at me, looking sad. "The future's never clear, brother. Prophecies, predictions . . . guesses. No one's ever ruled by them. Things can be changed. Nothing is ever set in stone, no matter how hard anyone tries to keep everything regulated. I could make tons of predictions right now about what will happen in the near future. I could be right and I could be wrong because it'll change. For better or for worse, it'll change."

She went back to sipping her tea and I knew that was the end of the conversation. It was eerily frightening about how right she could sometimes be. But that was no prophecy . . . only an accurate assumption to what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed. You guys are fantastic! Anyway, just want to say unless I write another chapter today (which will be a great possibility), there won't be an update until at least Monday afternoon seeing as how the actual Harry Potter book comes out Saturday (oh joy!) and I will be busy reading with unadulterated excitement. Anyway, enjoy while you read.**

* * *

"I will not."

"Ronny, please. I can't do this by myself."

It was time.

The time had come for the door to Grimmuald place to be opened once more. Seeing as how this was my chance to prove that I can be capable of something more than just sitting on my duff, I offered my childhood home to the Order of the Phoenix. But I wasn't about to set foot in that house by myself.

And Saffron wouldn't budge.

"Ronny," I said, clasping my hands together, "I'm willing to get down on my knees and beg. If I have to, I'll beg you like and as a dog."

"I suppose you'll be down there for a long time then," Saffron said as she moved from the living room to the kitchen to clean.

"This is something we have to do," I said, following her. "Think of it as closure!"

"No, Sirius, this is something _you _have to do," Saffron said, throwing down her rag. She turned to me, glaring. "I got plenty of closure when I closed the door. Do you realize how much mum hated me after I got put into Gryffindor? My closure was getting to tell her off before I left. I don't need any more closure."

"Well than come with me just for moral support, Ronny. I really can't do this by myself. Besides, you having closure means that you'd be able to step through that door without feeling bitter."

She continued to glare at me for a moment before she heaved a deep sigh. She took the kerchief from her head and wiped her hands off on her jeans. Then she swatted me with her kerchief. "Fine. I'll go with you. But only because you'll keep whining if I don't."

* * *

"This is it," I said, staring up at the dreary house.

"Yep," Saffron said.

It was probably foolish for us to stand outside like this, even though it was dark outside, considering that everyone was still on the lookout for me.

Saffron took a deep breath, offering her hand to me. Looking down at her, I took it, feeling her squeeze my hand gently. No words were spoken as we approached the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob, looking over at Saffron once again. She nodded and, taking a deep breath myself, I pushed open the door.

It was as dreary as I remembered it, except more so, taking in all the cobwebs and things. Just up the stairs I could see than many heads of house-elves, just waiting to be awakened.

"Home sweet home," Saffron muttered.

"Right," I said, closing the door behind me. "We should start cleaning, I suppose –"

Kreacher appeared in front of us, mumbling. He stopped to stare at us for a moment, his eyes wide. "Sirius Black, sir. Saffron Black, miss. Pleasure to be seeing you again."

Leaving us confused, he disappeared again, mumbling to himself again. "Some things never changed do they, Ronny?" I whispered. She didn't answer. I turned to see her approaching a painting, a smug look on her face.

"Why, hello there, mother," she said, smiling. "You're looking well."

"YOU!" the yellowing picture of our mother cried. The house-elves eyes flew open and they began to scream. I got out my wand and began to silence them. "HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT INSIDE THIS HOUSE YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME –"

"It's lovely to see you again too, mother," Saffron said, laughing slightly. "How have you been coping? Hanging in there I see."

" – DESPICABLE GIRL! BECOMING A GRYFFINDOR, DISRESPECTFUL TO YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD –"

"Oh, I've so much to tell you. You see, I've got this lovely job at a Muggle carnival. It's quite fun."

"—FRATERNIZING WITH THOSE FOUL CREATURES WHO SHOULD BE LUCKY TO EVEN BE CALLED HUMAN –"

"Still living in your set of mind, eh? Still think your better than everyone, I see."

"—YOU AND THAT LOATHSOME BROTHER OF YOURS ARE A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK NAME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE A LIFE –"

"Yeah, but look who's alive now, you old hag!" That shut her up quickly. "Sirius and I are better people even after being raised by someone as awful as you! And we're going to make something of ourselves! How's that for disrespectful?"

With a great tug, Saffron closed the curtains to cover our mother's picture. I silenced the last house-elf, turning to my sister who looked completely triumphant. She grinned at me and said, "And how's that for closure?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, asking all that have finished the last book, does anyone else feel incredibly elated at the outcome and at the same time, wanting more? I have this strange . . . incomplete feeling in the pit of my stomach, which I suppose is why I hopped on the computer to update. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying the book wasn't good. It was magnificent. I just . . . I'm craving, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy the update. I guess, seeing as how I've already had this story slightly planned out, that some of my original ideas will be the same but other than that, I'll try to stick with the book as much as I can with a slight creative license on my own part. I'm not quite sure how long this chapter will be but . . . it's an update, right? Right. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Harry Potter moped a lot, I realized. On those rare occasions when I came to the burrow, he'd be moping. I suppose that's what happens though when you've lost someone, no matter how long you'd known them for, and Harry'd only known Sirius for three years, one of which he'd vowed to kill him.

I felt bad for the kid, though I couldn't, none of us could actually feel what he was feeling, considering that I've always had family around me, though they were all younger and, on most cases, horribly annoying.

But we were willing to be there for him, the entire Weasley family, though we knew the consequences of it.

"So how's Fleur doing, Bill?" Fred asked, bumping me gently with his elbow.

"Learned enough English from you yet?" George asked, grinning. "Or have you been teaching her other things."

"Oh you two leave him alone about that girl," mum said, flicking dirty water at them with her wand. "He's simply doing Miss. Delacour a favor and has no plans on getting involved with her. Right Bill?"

"Sure mum," I said, smirking at the twins. It wasn't that I hadn't thought about maybe asking Fleur Delacour on a date or two . . . I just never got around too it.

There was a knock on the door and mum tutted as she looked at the still unwashed dishes. "Bill sweetheart could you get that please? Oh, make sure to check first though, you know."

I rolled my eyes slightly, walking over to the door. I pulled my wand out but let it fall lazily to my side. I wasn't really worried about opening the door to a Death Eater, seeing as how a lot of them had ended up in Azkaban after that little stunt at the Ministry and I seriously doubted any one of them that wasn't would be standing at our doorstep.

"Name yourself," I said, loud enough for mum to hear me.

"Setting up precautions all ready, William?" My wand almost fell from my hand in surprise at the soft voice that floated through the door. Only one person had ever called me William.

I opened the door to see Saffron Black standing on in front of me, a warm smile on her face and her brown eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. She wore black trainers and a dark purple, almost ballerina-like skirt with black tights underneath and black tank top underneath a light black jacket, her hair drawn up on top of her head in a messy ponytail. If I hadn't known her, I would have thought her to be no more that eighteen years of age and not the twenty four I knew her to be. She'd always been known to be quite . . . eccentric.

"Never to early to be prepared, you know," I said, grinning at her.

"Of course not," she said, "but the thought of Death Eaters ruining such a lovely day seems rather absurd."

"If you think they wouldn't want to ruin such a 'lovely day' then _you're _the one who's rather absurd."

"But William, I thought you'd already known that." I laughed as she opened her arms to me and we embraced. Saffron had always been a sort of strange light at school. She was as smart as she was strange, keeping people, me along with them, guessing about her next move, since she never seemed to stay put. But mostly, she'd been a friend. A rather unusual friend, but a good friend all the same.

"Where have you been?" I asked when we'd let go. "You never answered that in your letters. In fact you answered everything but what I asked in my letters. I didn't even see you at Grimmuald place."

"Only because I went to Grimmuald place only when I really needed to see Sirius," she said. "And I did answer your questions . . . just not completely."

I felt the smile dropped of my face slightly at her casual mention and pass over of Sirius' name. It couldn't be possible that she . . . that she didn't know, could it?

Reaching forward, I gently took her arm. "Ronny . . . Sirius . . . do you . . .?" I hesitated, not exactly sure how to continue. How do you tell someone there brother's dead? Luckily I was spared from the awkwardness when she gave me a small smile, placing her hand gently over mine.

"I've been informed, of course, by Dumbledore," she said, sighing. "And I've been informed about the contents of his will which is most why I'm here. I need to speak with Harry, if that's all right."

"Bill, is anything the matter?" Mum called coming closer. "You've been at that door for a while – oh! Why if it isn't Saffron Black!"

Mum looked please which was a good thing considering she was never very pleased to see a girl unless she was sure they were being married into the Weasley family.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Saffron cried, happily, giving mum a hug. "It's so nice to see you again. You're looking wonderful."

Mum blushed, giggling slightly. "What brings you to the Burrow, dear? And what are you doing still standing out side? Bill Weasley, didn't I teach you anything? Where on earth have your manners gone? Come on in, dear, come on in! You're looking a little peaky dear. Have you been eating well? I hear that carnival food is awfully dreadful for you. And are you sleeping well? I've heard about those awful little trailers carnival folk often sleep in. I hope it's not too small. What would you like to eat, darling? We have tons of leftovers. Or if you like, I can fix you something real quick? Will you be staying long? Because you know you're always welcome to stay for dinner."

Saffron looked over at me smiling and shaking her head, but she answered my mother's question in one swift go. "I've come to talk to Harry, Mrs. Weasley. And it was sort of my fault I kept William outside talking for so long. I'm sure his manners are well in tact from your wonderful teaching. I've been eating very well, thanks, though you heard right about carnival food. Lucky I buy my own food. And I'm sleeping fine too, though the couch bed does get uncomfortable at times. Oh, don't look so worried, Mrs. Weasley, I'm used to it by now. Oh, you don't need to feed me, but thank you for the offer. I'm afraid I'll only be staying for a while so I can speak with Harry and I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to stay for dinner, maybe some other time?"

"Of course, dear, any time," mum said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand, a look of concern on her face. "Why do you need to talk with Harry?"

Saffron gave her a knowing look. "May I inquire to where he is at this moment?"

"He's – I believe he's in the living room with his friends."

"I'll show you to him," I said, placing my hand on her back and leading her out of the kitchen.

Just as mum had said, Harry was sitting in the living room with Ron and Hermione, chatting, for the first time I'd seen him, happily. They looked up as we entered, all three of them turning to stare openly and slightly uneasily at Saffron, as if expecting bad news.

I cleared my throat and said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione? This is Saffron Black. Sirius' sister," I added, though it hardly seemed necessary.

We all watched as Saffron approached Harry, grabbed his hands and lifted him to his feet. He was almost a head taller than her but she threw her arms around his neck, surprising everyone in the room except me. It was just the kind of thing you have to learn to expect from her.

She let go of Harry, gently placing her hands on his cheeks turning his head side to side. "Yep. You definitely look like James. Oh . . . and I see it now. Sirius left his impression on you."

"His . . . what, sorry?" Harry said, as Saffron backed away from him slightly.

"His impression," Saffron said. "His desire to help others and his love for adventure . . . or mischief, depends on what you want to call it. . . . Anyway, moving on. You're probably wondering why on earth I'm here. We could talk here or in private if you'd like."

"Er, here, is fine."

"Right then." Saffron pulled out her wand and conjured up a chair for herself next to the sofa Harry had been sitting in. "Shall we sit?"

"Okay."

Saffron sat, crossing her legs in front of her, her hand lying entangled on her lap. She grinned at me where I leaned against the doorframe and I smiled back encouragingly.

"So, as William's told you, I'm Sirius' sister. You've probably thinking that if I'm his sister how come he never mentioned me. It would have to be because I asked him not to. You see, I've sort of gone into hiding myself, though not a very quiet one, seeing as how Muggles do love to spread their gossip.

"Anyway, I've come to discuss with you the business of Sirius' will –"

"If it's about the house, you can have it," Harry interrupted anxiously. "I don't think I could ever live there."

Saffron laughed gently. "Don't be silly. I want you to have the house and anything else Sirius has left you."

"But – but the house, Sirius' things . . . shouldn't they all belong to you?"

"They should but, Harry, Sirius and I had already talked about this and he said he wanted you to have a place to go when you left the people you were staying with. Of course he always thought you'd be staying with him but . . . it was a precaution. And I agreed with him."

"But, what about money? Where will you stay?"

"I've got plenty of money to tide me over for what I need. And I've got a place to stay. Harry, Sirius wanted you to have everything. He was the next of kin and everything belonged to him. He made sure it was all right with me first and I'm totally fine with it all." She reached over and patted Harry's hand. "I'm sure you'll make it a lovely home, Harry."

Saffron stood, Vanishing the chair. "That's all I really wished to talk to you about. Besides that, I just wanted a chance to meet you. Sirius talked of you often and very fondly. He's told me of your many exploits, mostly the Triwizard Tournament. He was very proud of you, Harry, and probably still is."

She tapped Harry gently on his nose, smiling. "It was really nice meeting you all."

She turned to Hermione. "Hermione Granger, isn't it? I've heard much about you too. Sirius told me how you were very smart. Reminded him of Professor McGonagall at times. I don't look so affronted, dear. Take it as a compliment. McGonagall was Sirius' favorite teacher even if it was often she who scolded him for his mischief."

"And you," she said, smiling at Ron. "I remember you. You were probably too young to remember me, but I came over a couple of times in the summer when I could get away from mother. You were such a cute thing, flying around on that old toy broom."

"Yeah, Ron, what happened?" I said, grinning.

Ron scowled at me, getting ready to retort but Saffron placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "William often talked about you at school. Showed us pictures too. He was very fond of his littlest brother."

Ron blushed slightly as Saffron moved away from him, back towards where I stood. "It was a pleasure meeting you all, really, though I'm sure it's not the last time we'll see each other. Enjoy your year at Hogwarts. . . . Walk me out William?"

I nodded, offering my arm to her. She took it, grinning. "Always the gentleman."

"So what do you See?" I asked her as we walked towards the front door.

She laughed again. "You know it's not that easy, William. It never has been. And I've told you as many times as I've told Sirius, I make educated guesses, I'm not a Seer."

"If you say so," I replied, grinning down at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I See myself coming back to visit soon. Very soon."

"Wonderful." She stepped outside, grinning up at the sun and spinning around. "So a carnival?"

She shrugged, bending down to pet one of the chickens as it scampered past her. "It's different, working with Muggles. And I have fun making predictions for them. Plus that, it's one sure fire way to make sure Mother dearest isn't having a restful death."

I grinned after her as she skipped just outside of the protective boundaries of the burrow, her ponytail bouncing and making her hair shimmer in the light. "Until soon, William," she called over her shoulder.

"Until soon, Ronny," I called back.

She turned on the spot, smiling as she Disapparated.

"Who in the name of Merlin was that?" Ron asked from behind him as if he'd missed the whole conversation.

"Saffron Black," I responded anyway. "One of the best damn Seers you'll ever meet, one of the craziest girls you'll ever know, and one of the greatest friends you'll ever have."

"She does seem nice if not incredibly, ecstatic," Hermione said.

"Reminds you a bit of Luna Lovegood, doesn't she?" Ron said.

"A bit," Harry agreed. "And she's Sirius' sister?"

"The one and only," I told him.

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying, "When's she coming back?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my parents don't have enough money to buy me the rights** **to Harry Potter. Tears for me.**

**A/N: So was the last book smashing or what? I'm horribly sad that our beloved Harry Potter has come to an end. Sorry to all those people who loved spending the night in front of the bookstores. Anyway, sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been out of town and trying to pack for school but here's the update to everyone's favorite story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I strolled through the Muggle Carnival, dodging little kids running around with sticky candy and people walking around on stilts.

It was a wonder how crazy some Muggles were. I passed a booth where a Muggle man with tattoos all over his arms, neck, and chest (I don't believe that even Charlie has that many tattoos) lifted a large sword and (oh, Merlin) swallowed it. Another booth hosted a large woman with a beard which you could easily tell was fake (I'd been around Hagrid's beard enough to know).

I stopped for a moment to watch people be dazzled by fire jugglers, snake charmers, and even a couple of magicians. Ha. Magicians always made me laugh. Sure, Muggles were advanced in there own way, what with tellyvisions, bellyphones, and tomputers, but I had yet to actually see a Muggle imitate exactly what we could do.

But, as I passed a tent that read 'Madam Black', I smiled to myself because I could see why Saffron liked it here.

Continuing past her tent, I headed in the direction of the trailers that stood at the back of the carnival.

_Fourth trailer down. Just look for the gigantic 'Welcome' sign on the door._

Sure enough, I found Saffron's trailer, just as she described it in her letter. I raised my hand to knock when the door flung open. Saffron stood there, a large smile on her face. I smirked at her. "Please don't say you Saw me coming."

"I 'saw' you coming through the window, if that's what you mean," she said smiling. "And thank you for dressing normal."

I glanced down at my jeans, t-shirt, and trainers before taking in Saffron's outfit. She was dressed in dark green and black polka dots, from her off-the-shoulder shirt to her knee-length pants to her sandals. And then I looked back at all the wild carnies behind me, mostly at the man who had peircing's covering every single part of his body that we could see . . . I didn't even want to think about the parts we couldn't see (and mum gets on me about my earring). "Seriously, Saf, I really don't think me showing up in my robes would have made much of a difference."

Saffron looked around at all her co-workers, still grinning. "No, I don't suppose so. These people are awfully weird sometimes. Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in, William."

She stood back to let me step into the trailer. It was awfully small and incredibly clustered, but that might have been because of all the boxes stacked up.

"Is this all your stuff?" I asked, my mouth agape.

"Of course not," Saffron said, laughing. "There's still more in the closet."

"For such a small place, you sure have a lot of clothes."

"It's called magic, dear. You know, extendable closets and stuff like that. Besides, it's not all clothes. A lot of it is just knickknacks I've collected, a couple of photos from here and there, that sort of stuff. You wouldn't believe the sort of stuff you find when you clean up. I've got to show you the Hogwarts pictures I found. Come, sit."

She grabbed my hand and led me to her couch (bed, whatever). Pulling up a box, she reached down deep inside, farther than a normal sized box should have gone.

"Let me get this straight," I started, still smiling (it was hard not to smile around her). "You've got all these boxes, all with Extending Spells on them, and you still have more stuff and not enough room?"

"William darling, when I said I was leaving Grimmuald Place, I meant I was leaving. No going back at anytime, which meant everything, and I do mean everything, had to go with me. Oh, here it is."

Saffron pulled out an album, laying it out on the small table in front of us. "Remember this?" she said, pointing out a picture. I smiled down at a picture of Saffron, Charlie and I, Saffron's arms around our waists while our arms were over her shoulders. We stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, grinning madly and waving at the camera.

"Yeah, that was yours and Charlie's first year at Hogwarts," I said. "You didn't even know us but you came up to us and said you could 'sense an instant friendship'. . . . That's when you wore your hair in pigtails."

"Coming from the guy who's hair is long enough to be put into pigtails."

"Whatever. . . . Hey, I remember this. Your first Hogwarts' Halloween, right?"

"Yeah, when the bat landed in my hair."

"And you couldn't have been happier."

"It was my first bat! Mum never let those 'awful winged rats' come into her house. . . . Oh, Christmas."

"Your first ever Weasley sweater."

"I still have that, you know. It's a tad bit small but I still have it. . . . Come to think of it, I think I still have all of your mother's homemade sweaters. They were all very lovely. She made one for Sirius once, when I asked her too, just before he went to prison. I think he still has . . . had it too."

Saffron fell silent, her fingers coming to a halt on the pages. I realized then that there was a picture of Sirius, just next the Christmas picture. He was younger, of course, care-free and dressed in a black Weasley sweater and trying to keep Saffron from shoving a hat she had bought onto his head.

Carefully, I lifted my hand and placed it on top of hers. She looked up at me, giving me a strained smile. "We should get this stuff moved. My new place is just waiting for company. Want to Side-Along Apparate first so you know how to get there?"

I smiled. She wasn't going to talk about it, about Sirius, not yet anyway, and I wasn't about to force her to. "Yeah, let's go."

She slid the album back into the box before standing and offering me her hand. I rose too, gently taking hold of her small hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

She grinned at me and we Apparated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, though I might chose to marry it some day.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, folks, I've been rather busy, what with college coming about in a couple of days. So anyway, here's the next installment of this story. I'm really glad people seem to like the story so far. You guys are awesome. By the way, I'll be starting a new story soon and I wanted ask, if you were Draco Malfoy and you had a sister, which would make you angrier: your sister falling for Harry (him being a half-blood and your rival) or Ron (him being a blood traitor and lower than you on a social status)? I'd be more than grateful to those who will answer this question. Thank you.**

* * *

"Oh, good one," Saffron said, laughing as my spark exploded into a lovely shade of purple and the shape of a bird.

We lay on the grass of her backyard in her new home, shooting sparks from our wands into the air above us (of course not too far in the air for this was a Muggle neighborhood). It had been a long last couple of days for us. We'd managed to get all her boxes into the house and packed, though it wasn't without difficulty. And now we were exhausted and incredibly lazy.

Saffron shot one into the air. It spiraled into the air, golden before it blasted, forming into a white outline of a dog.

The silence was almost deafening as the sparks faded around us. "What do you think is up there, William?" Saffron asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over at her. The stars sparkled off her eyes, making them shine even brighter than normal.

"I mean, I've heard what other people believe. You know, about God, but . . . is anyone really sure? Is there really a heaven and angels and everything?"

"I don't know. . . ."

I kept my eyes on her, not really surprised with her question though it had been unexpected. You just sort of learned to deal with the unexpected with Saffron. When I first met her, it annoyed me a lot, not being able to understand her. It wasn't until almost a year later that I realized that you weren't supposed to understand Saffron Black. The harder you tried to understand her, the harder it was. Eventually, without trying, you just understood.

"Do you think . . . do you think Sirius is up there, if there is actually a heaven?"

I hesitated, rolling over onto my side. "I think he's here," I said, laying my hand just over her heart. "Always has been and probably will never leave."

Saffron smiled slightly, placing her own hand over mine, though I knew she wasn't satisfied. The other thing about Saffron that used to bug me a lot was her need for knowledge. Not that that was a bad thing but she expected there to be an answer to every question, a solution for every problem. And she would search for that solution for as long as it took her to find it.

So needless to say I was surprised when she didn't go on. She simply shook her head saying, "There is no definite answer to that is there."

"Never. But if there is a heaven, I'm sure he'd be up there too, watching over you."

I watched as Saffron nodded and smiled again, her eyes shimmering for a moment as unshed tears came to them. She tried to blink the tears away but the came, sliding down her cheeks and into her hair.

Sitting up, I pulled my friend into my arms as she cried in shocked silence. She hardly ever cried over anything but this was her brother, her favorite brother. I wasn't sure what I'd do if I ever lost one of my brothers.

"Why don't we go get something to drink, yeah?" I said, smiling at her as the last tears fell. "We could stay here or we could go out, it's up to you."

She grinned, wiping the tear tracks from her face. "Well, since I could go for a nice brandy at the moment and I don't have any here (yet) why don't we go out. We'll make a date out of it if you like."

My heart jumped unexpectedly but I ignored it, grinning at her instead and getting to my feet to pull her to hers. "Let's go then. I know the perfect pub."

"Thank you, William," she said.

"Anytime Saffron. Any time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, NOT MINE!!**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been going through issues with moving and with a git for a boyfriend but here's the update.**

* * *

"It was an accident, William. I really don't see why you always insist on bringing it up." 

I smiled, laughing at the splash of pink on both of her cheeks. "You do realize that everyone thinks that you did on purpose to spite Snape."

"I did not!" Saffron laughed, reaching over to swat my hand, gently. "Anyone could have accidentally added powdered unicorn horns and powered dragon scales. How was I to know that it would fill the dungeons with bubbles?"

"Saffron, you know everything."

She gave me a rueful grin. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't a complete and total accident. . . . But Snape's a prat."

I laughed, raising my glass. "Agreed."

We sat in my favorite pub, simply titled "The Pub" (owned by a big, burly man with a strong resemblance to Hagrid, only smaller) enjoying much needed glasses of brandy and reminiscing about times passed. I enjoyed watching Saffron's smile light up her face as she laughed making it so I couldn't help the wide grin on my own face.

"Besides," Saffron said, taking a sip of her drink, "you act as if you haven't had your own embarrassing experiences . . . or are you forgetting Daisy Turnpile."

Now it was my turn to flush, looking down into my drink. "Of course you'd bring up Daisy Turnpile. Now _that_ was an accident."

"Oh, of course, because everyone in Hogwarts loved to go around and _accidentally_ lift Daisy's robes so they could get a glimpse of her lovely granny panties."

"How was I to know that the spell Charlie gave me would blow up her skirt? It was supposed to make flowers."

"Who were you making flowers for?"

"Well, I was making them for you . . . it was the day Sirius went to prison."

I waited a moment, almost expecting her to cry but she simply smiled, placing her hand over mine. "Thanks, William. That means a lot."

I turned my hand over and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Like I said, Saffron, anytime."

"I'd like to make a toast." Saffron picked up her glass in her free hand, raising it. I raised mine too. "To wonderful long lasting, never-ending friendships."

I grinned before tapping my glass against hers. "Here, here."

We stared at each other for a moment before I realized I was still holding onto her hand. But she didn't let go so I didn't either.

"The folks wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over this Saturday for dinner seeing as how it's Ron and all them leave for Hogwarts the next day."

She bit her lip slightly. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing. Mum loves you and the family loves you and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very taken with you last time they met you. You should come."

"Well . . . if you really want me to come."

"I really want you to come."

Her face broke into a fabulous grin. "All right. I'll be there, I suppose. What time do you want me?"

_Right now._

I paused for a minute completely and utterly confused. Where on earth had that come from? I shook my head slightly. "Um, any time after five."

"I'll be there, then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm really glad you guys like this story. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

I pulled open the door almost as soon as Saffron had knocked, welcoming her into the house with a wide grin that she returned.

"Hello, William," she said.

"Saffron," I replied, stepping aside so that she can come in.

"I brought my broom like you said I should." She pulled a miniature version of her broom out of her pocket, tapping it twice. The Firebolt grew to its normal size, hovering in front of her until she grabbed it.

"Great, now you, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie and I can have an even match." I slip my arm around her waist, leading her towards the back yard where we'd be having dinner. I felt horribly awkward around her, too big and clunky next to her small and fragile self. I'm not quite sure when this started happening, when I started feeling this way but I wasn't liking this feeling at all.

Mum almost bombarded Saffron as soon as we stepped out into the backyard, hugging her. "Oh, Saffron dear we are just delighted to have you here! Dear, you must eat something better than that disgusting carnival food. I'm sure it can't be good for you. Are you thirsty? I have some fresh butterbeer and pumpkin juice."

"Molly, give her some air, dear," dad said, stepping forward with a smile on his face. "How are you doing today, Saffron?"

Saffron leaned forward and gave my dad a peck on the cheek. "Absolutely wonderful, Mr. Weasley and you?"

"Fine, dear, thanks for asking."

"Oy!" Fred called, looking annoyed. "She's here now are we going to go play Quidditch or not?"

I grabbed my broom from the side of the house before grabbing Saffron's hand and pulling her off after my brothers, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. Fred and George kept looking back at Saffron and snickering. Saffron looked up at me, her nose scrunching slightly as she frowned.

"Oy, what's up with you two?" I called to twins.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," George said.

We reached the clearing where we had our homemade Quidditch field spreading out into a circle as Hermione went to sit on the sidelines, a book glued to the front of her face.

"So, let's get started, shall we?" Fred said, grinning. "Bill and Charlie will be captains. You need one Keeper, two Chasers, and one Seeker. Bill you start."

I grinned, rubbing my hands together. "Saffron, Chaser."

Saffron smiled, stepping towards me as she took off her jean jacket, leaving her clad only in a tank top and jeans that showed off her midriff.

"Damn it," Charlie said. "I knew I should have called tails. Fine, Harry, Seeker."

"Wow, I feel wanted," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he stepped forward to stand by Charlie.

"Ginny, Seeker," I said. My little sister grinned, running towards me.

"Fred, Chaser," Charlie said, still shooting me a glare.

"Don't worry, Harry, we've got this in the bag," Fred said, as he walked over to his team. "I mean, come on. Charlie's got us, two of the best players in Gryffindor team history and who's Bill got? Two girls."

"And George, Chaser," I said as Ginny stuck her tongue out at Fred.

"Ron, Keeper," Charlie said.

"I hope you know what your doing, Bill," George said as he shot a glance at Ginny and Saffron.

I looked to Saffron who grinned at me again. "Of course I do."

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"Huh!" Hermione called back, not even looking up from her book.

"Can you referee?"

"No."

"Aww come on."

"No!"

"Well, then can you at least, you know, get us going?"

"Fine . . . Go."

Ron rolled his eyes at the girl before we all flew up into the air, Ginny starting off with the Quaffle. I watched my team, smirking as Fred's look of triumph fell, leaving only dismay. You see, what he didn't know is that Saffron used to play Chaser in Hogwarts and she was fabulous on a broom, quick with her hands. George's face lit up as she passed the ball to him and they made the first score.

"Not feeling so confident now, are you Freddie boy," Saffron said as she flew past him, running her fingers through his hair.

Fred frowned after her. "It's just one score, don't get cocky."

But three more scores later, Fred was fuming. "I demand to switch teams! This is unfair! You guys knew that Saffron was good!"

"Never judge a book by its cover, Freddie boy," George said, adopting Saffron's nickname for his twin.

An half and hour or so later, when the score was fifty to twenty, to us, mum called us in for dinner. I don't think I've ever seen people, namely my family, eat as fast as they did that night. Ron, who was always hungry, took to shoving two different things into his mouth at once, while the rest of my brothers, plus Harry weren't any better. Only Fred, Ginny, Saffron, and I seemed to be acting proper, taking our sweet little time and enjoying a fine conversation with my parents.

Soon we were back in the game though, which was getting more intense by the moment. When it started to get dark, Fred, George, Charlie, Saffron, and I all pulled out our wands, using _Lumos _to keep going.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ginny cried. "How on earth am I supposed to see the Snitch in these conditions?"

"This is getting a little bit crazy," Saffron agreed, though there was a smile on her face. She and George had stopped play of the game, passing the ball back and forth to each other.

I looked over at Charlie who was staring at me. "Truce?" I called over at him.

"Truce."

"Absolutely not!" Fred cried. "We've got to keep going!"

Harry reached up casually and grabbed the Snitch out of the air. "I don't suppose that counted, huh."

* * *

"I must say that that was the most fun I've had in a long time," Saffron said as we approached the front porch of her home. I followed her, my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I found I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, not for a minute, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"I'm glad you had a good time," I said. Thunder roared over head and it started raining suddenly. Saffron cried out surprised. I took off my jacket, holding it over her head as we hurried towards her porch, almost dripping wet already.

Saffron laughed as she ran her fingers through her wet head and wiped the water from her face. I grinned, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her cheek to behind her ear. My fingers lingered on her cheek, her skin soft against my fingertips. Though the smile remained on her face, her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

I'll never be quite sure what made me do it, but I kissed her. I was hesitant, of course, shortening the distance between us. She was the one who closed the distance, though, pressing her soft lips against mine.

Her arms encircled my neck as my own encircled her tiny waist. Never once throughout school did I ever think about kissing her, but now . . . I was kind of mad I hadn't.

We broke apart, our arms still around each other. Saffron grinned, biting her lip slightly as her cheeks flushed pink. My whole face felt hot as I smiled back, embarrassed. "Sorry," I said.

"Don't be," Saffron said. Her arms slid from around my neck to my shoulders. "Do you – you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Or we can just have dinner here, if you like."

"Can you cook?" I asked, receiving a soft punch to the shoulder.

"Of course I can. Maybe not as good as Mrs. Weasley but . . . it's all right."

"Here is fine, Saf." She leaned forward and kissed me again before pulling her wand out and unlocking her door. I grinned at her as she turned and gave me a shy wave. I returned it, turning as she shut the door behind me.

I'm not sure how many times I looked back at her door but it was a lot.

Talk about unexpected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys enjoy this next update. Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short. I'm going to be skipping ahead probably in the next chapter so bear with me. Thanks again for reading.**

* * *

Saffron and I sat across from each other on the floor, her coffee table between us and dinner on the table . . . a candlelit dinner. I couldn't help but blush slightly when I saw it all and Saffron noticed, smiling nervously.

"Is it too much?" she had asked as we sat down on the floor.

"No, not at all, Saf, I like it." And I did. But this all was so much different from the last time we had dinner together and it reminded me that . . . I had kissed her yesterday, out of the blue.

And now we seemed so shy around each other. I couldn't help but stare at her and when she looked up, I looked down and vice versa.

I reached across the table, taking her hand in mine. She looked up at me, blushing but with a happy smile on her face. I smiled back, leaning across the small table to give her a kiss.

"I was sort of going to suggest we talk about this but I don't think there's anything to talk about," I said, when I leaned back. "I really care about you, Saffron."

"I really care about you too, William," Saffron said, giving me a warm smile.

Still holding my hand, she slid around to my side of the table, leaning against me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her closer.

She looked up at me grinning. "I'm not really hungry anymore, are you?"

I grinned back. "Not in the slightest."

"Good." And then she kissed me.

Always unexpected, that Saffron Black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry this story is taking so long. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for reading. P.S., this chapter will be short but the next, which will skip way ahead into the sixth book, will hopefully be longer.**

* * *

Saffron lay against me, fast asleep, her breathing soft against my neck.

We were both exhausted and I was surprised I hadn't fallen asleep as fast as she had. I had taken to spending the night at her house after missions for the Order, seeing as how we were already always together anyway.

Today had been big. We've heard rumors that the Death Eaters were planning something and we were sent to try to find something, anything out.

We managed to catch up with a couple of Death Eaters though they ran from us. We ended up chasing them for miles, Apparating, Disapparating, flying . . . . The whole day was exhaustingly painful.

And then, when we managed to catch them, they didn't know anything, even after we'd given them truth serum. They were thrown in Azkaban, anyway, because they're names were listed as notorious Death Eaters but it didn't matter. We were still no closer to finding out what was happening.

I looked down at Saffron, running my fingers over her shoulder. We had had to duel with those guys, if all the running around hadn't been bad enough. She'd gotten hit a couple of times by their spells and had fallen back but she kept going, kept fighting. She was bleeding pretty badly when we'd gotten back to headquarters but of course they'd gotten her fixed up.

The whole thing though, made me realize just how much I cared about her. I'd been so worried when she'd passed out against me, too weary to Apparate anywhere. And she'd been in so much pain I didn't even notice, didn't even care that I was bleeding too.

But when she'd opened her eyes again and smiled at me, everything was all right, I knew it would be.

Now, as she lay with her head on my shoulder and her arm across my waist, I held her tighter than I'd ever had before, thinking about how I'd almost lost her and how I couldn't imagine losing her and how this war was so . . . unpredictable.

Hesitating for a moment, a shook her gently, saying, "Saf? Saf, wake up."

She stirred, her head tilting up so that she could look at me through tired eyes. She gave me a small smile. "What's up?" she said.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, softly.

Saffron was silent for a moment before she jerked up into a sitting position. Even in the dark I could see how bright her eyes were. "What did you just say?"

I sat up too, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Saffron. And I really want to be with you. . . . I want you to be my wife and I want to marry you now because – because I don't know what is going to happen next. So . . . will you marry me?"

Once again, Saffron fell silent. I felt as if time had stopped and as if I couldn't breathe. I had to know her answer because it meant everything to me.

The next thing I know, Saffron flings her arms around my neck, her lips smashing into mine in a very intense kiss. It was enough to give me my answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So I apologize for taking so long to produce my stories. I'm still trying to work out a good writing and sleeping schedule. But you shall still get your updates, I promise. Hope you enjoy. End of the sixth book right here.**

* * *

Never thought this day would come so soon.But here we were, in Hogwarts, fighting for our lives. I had lost sight of Saffron a while ago which made me very nervous. . . . 

And a rumor was spreading through the castle that Dumbledore was dead. . . .

I stunned another Death Eater out of my way, continuing down the corridor. Where was Saffron?

"William!" I spun around to see Saffron hurrying towards me, her wand out, fear on her face. She grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me down the hallway.

I glanced over my shoulder as we ran, only to see Fenrir Greyback heading towards us, his eyes fierce as he ran on four legs, his teeth bared. "Come back pretty girl! Just one more taste! One more taste!"

I took the lead, pulling Saffron faster down the hallway away from Greyback, both of us breathing in short gasps. I wasn't sure where we were headed. All the hallways looked the same. Soon I could hear Greyback fall back into the distance and I pulled Saffron into an empty classroom where we leaned against the door, out of breath.

I looked over at Saffron, who was incredibly pale. I looked down and saw a blood stain on the white of her shirt along with a long thin scratch.

"Are you all right?" I whispered.

She nodded, opening her mouth to speak, but it only came out as a scream as Greyback burst through the door that we'd been leaning on, knocking us both to the floor.

Saffron was flung away from me as the stone floor knocked against my head. Stars filled my vision as I tried to sit, blood pounding in my ears.

I looked over and saw Saffron lying on the ground, her eyes half open, dazed as Greyback approached her, his breathing coming out harsh and excited. "Just a taste. Just one sweet taste."

Frantically, I reached to my other side and grabbed my wand, aiming it at the werewolves back. I'm not quite sure what spell I shot but it hit . . . painfully I hope.

He howled out, spinning around towards me, rage written all over his face as he approached me.

I kept my wand raised, ready to fight for my life, for Saffron if I had to. . . .

The last thing I saw was the flashing of Greyback's teeth and nails.

* * *

"William? William, darling can you hear me?"

I could hear her, I could but my eyes . . . my eyes were refusing to open. My face burned.

I felt Saffron's fingers wrap around mine and I felt her move forward, pressing her lips against the corner of my mouth.

My mum was there, I could tell. I could here her crying. And my dad was there, comforting her.

I gave Saffron's hand a small squeeze, forcing my eyes open slightly. I could see her face, smiling down at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hi," she said, softly.

Her face was blocked when my mother unexpectedly threw herself over me. She cried out, "My boy, my beautiful lovely boy."

It was the way she said it that made me suspicious. When she'd moved back, I looked towards Saffron who looked apprehensive and sad at the same time. "What's wrong with me?"

Saffron hesitated, looking down at her hands before looking back up at me. "Greyback went after you after you hit him with . . . well, with whatever spell that was. . . . He attacked you . . . and I couldn't stop him on time. . . . He got your face . . . ."

"But you're still a very beautiful boy, Bill, dear," mum said, smiling sadly.

"Can – can I see?" I asked nervously.

Sighing, my mum summoned up a small mirror, handing it to me.

Large gashes streaked my face from my right eye to the bottom of my chin. It didn't look like me in the mirror. It looked like . . . I can't even say what it looked like.

I didn't look long. Setting the mirror on my bedside table, I placed my face in my hands, not wanting anyone to stare at me any longer.

My hands were moved though, by smaller hands as Saffron looked at me, her eyes filled with a kind of love that I don't think I'd ever seen before.

"There's nothing wrong with you William," she said. "You are so beautiful to me right now. I mean you saved my life. And I love William, not his looks. I love you just the way you are."

She wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist.

I couldn't shake that bad feeling about how I looked now, because it would always be there, always be the first thing that people see.

But I had Saffron still and she loved me unconditionally.

And that was all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So I'm glad I'm getting so many reviews. You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I watched as Mum, Saffron, and Tonks sat at the dining room table, planning the last minute touches to the wedding. I only watched because mum snapped my head off every time I made a suggestion. Women.

Saffron looked up at me from her side of the table, giving me a warm smile. I returned it as she got up from the table, motioning for me to follow her outside.

"Feeling nervous?" she asked, once I closed the door behind me.

"Just a bit," I admitted. "It's a big step."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"But I'm glad I'm making it with you."

She smiled up at me, reaching over to take my hand in hers. "Me too."

The door burst open as my mum came out, looking about frantically. When she saw Saffron, she rushed over and grabbed her, saying, "There you are, Saffron, dear! What are you doing out here? We've still got to prepare the menu!"

Saffron waved to me as mum pulled her away. I chuckled, looking out into the backyard where the wedding – my wedding would be held. Sure, I was nervous, but I was happy. I was getting married to one of the most beautiful and wild witch in the world,

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

While my family rushed around in a hurry and worked on getting Harry properly disguised, I snuck inside the house. Mum would kill me if she found me but, it would be worth it.

I ran up the stairs, smoothing down my suit. Checking around one more time, I opened the door to Ginny and Hermione's room, sneaking inside.

"You know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Saffron said, smiling at my reflection in the mirror.

Like I said, it had been worth it. Saffron was absolutely stunning. Her dress flowed long behind her; the thick straps were off her shoulder. Her beautiful black hair was pulled up into an eloquent bun with my Aunt's tiara resting on top of it. She was a vision. "You're . . . gorgeous, Saf," I told her.

"You're not so bad yourself, Will," she said, turning towards me. She kissed me quickly on the lips. "Ready?"

"Always have been," I said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Mmm." Saffron pushed me back gently. "You better go before I decide to keep you here."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"No, but you're mum catching us, namely you, in here, would be."

"Good point." Giving her another quick kiss, I rushed from the room, making it down the stairs and out the door just as my mum got ready to tell Saffron we were about to start.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine. **

**A/N: So as this story comes to a conclusion, the chapters, I am afraid will began to get shorter, featuring short experts from Bill and Saffron's life up until the final battle. Thanks for sticking through this story you guys are wonderful **

In a way, I felt really bad for my mum. I mean all her hard planning, in her words 'was for nothing'. It took us forever to clean up from the mess the Death Eaters left us with. And then, on top of that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone off on that mission.

_That _fact is what seemed to have Saffron upset. She was just happy to be married to me, even if the wedding didn't end exactly the way we wanted it to. She was more upset over the fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone.

Close to a month and a half after our wedding, she was still pacing the floor because of them, switching from angry to concerned while I watched on amused.

"I mean, can you believe it?" she said, one evening. "They just up and leave like that! No note, no nothing. . . . Where on earth do you think they are? Do you think they're getting enough to eat? Do you think they're warm enough? I mean it's starting to get cold already. Oh, Sirius would kill me if he knew I let Harry run off like this. I mean, what was he thinking anyway? Running off with his friends like this to defeat Voldemort. It was a thick-headed move William! I've heard what the prophecy said, just like the rest of you, but how on earth can we expect a seventeen year old boy to get rid of the most powerful evil wizard of our days! What in Merlin's name was he thinking?"

"Maybe he was thinking that anything's possible, like you always say," I told her. "You two spent a lot of time together this summer. Maybe you rubbed off on him. Besides, you're only, what, twelve years older than him. Maybe he figured if you could do it, he could do it too."

"But I haven't done anything! Or at least, nothing like this before. William, do you think they are ok? I'm so worried that it's scary."

"I'm sure if anything had happened we would have heard. Not that anything is going to happen," I added quickly when she shot me a quick glare. "You know, you really sound like a mum right now."

"Maybe that's because I am one."

The space of about two quick heart beats passed before I said, "What?"

She stopped pacing, her arms crossing over her stomach. She turned and gave me a warm smile. "Two weeks."

I looked from her face to her stomach, back to her face. "You mean it?"

"Yup."

"I'm going to be a dad?"

Saffron giggled. I jumped up from the couch and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and spinning her around. "Oh Merlin, Saf! I'm going to be a daddy! We're going to be parents!"

I set her down, holding her out at arms' length as my eyes kept drifting from her beautiful face to her flat stomach. "Have you been getting enough sleep? Food? You should sit down. Is there anything I can get you? Does the baby need anything? Bloody hell, the baby! We've got to fix up a spare room and buy toys and a crib and clothes. How do you think we should paint their room? Do you think it's a girl or boy?"

"William, dear, calm down!" Saffron said, laughing from the couch where I had forced her to sit down. "I'm fine and we've got nine months to figure out what we need for the baby. Besides, he's not even fully developed yet."

I got down onto my knees in front of her, my arms around her waist. "It's a boy? You know it's a boy?"

"No. I can find out if you want me to."

"No, no. I'd want it to be a surprise. We can paint the baby's room purple or something. . . . Merlin, Saf . . . a baby."

She continued to smile down at me, her fingers stroking my hair. "You think we're ready?"

I contemplated it for a moment, my own fingers moving in little circles on her back. "Yeah. Yeah I think we are. . . . I'm going to daddy."

"And you'll make a wonderful daddy at that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Just want to thank everyone for reading. You guys are fantabulous. Thank you. Coming close to the end.**

* * *

Saffron stood in the doorway to the room where Harry lay asleep, a cup of coffee in her hands.

It hadn't been more than a couple of hours ago when he, Ron, and Hermione showed up with Ollivander, Griphook, Dean Thomas, and Luna Lovegood all bruised and battered and in some cases unconscious. And it hadn't been more than a couple of hours ago when Harry buried a loyal house-elf in our backyard.

"You all right?" I whispered, slipping my arm around her waist. She nodded, reaching forward to pull the door to his room closed.

"I just –" she started. She looked back to the door, shaking her head as we walked towards the living room. "I look at Harry and I don't understand how it's possible for him to keep going. All the things he's been through, all the death he's seen. . . . And I think about how in eight months, our baby is going to come into the world and this damn war is still going to be going on and . . . I wish I could be as strong as Harry is but . . . . I don't think I can."

She started to cry and I pulled her into my arms. "Saffron, what are you talking about? You are so strong sometimes that it's amazing. Harry . . . he looks up to you. I've heard him talking about you with Ron. You're like his idol since . . . since Sirius died. And Luna positively loves you and I've never seen an adult bound to a child like you have with the ones we have here. You've kept them strong, Saf. You're going to be a great mother."

I leaned her back, lifting my hands to her face and wiping the tears from her face. She smiled at me, leaning up to press a kiss to my lips. "And you're going to be a great father. . . . I love you so much, William."

"I love you too, Saf."

"You know, I think I know what I want to name our baby."

"Already? You know you've got eight months to pick a name."

"I know, but it's never to early to pick names. That way, we won't have to fret about a name in the hospital."

"Alright, what's your idea?"

"Well, if it's a girl, I think we should name her Victoria Michelle Weasley and if it's a boy, I think we should name him William Harry Weasley Jr."

I leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. "I like those."

"Good. I think I'll love to have a little Bill Jr. running around. A BJ."

I laughed. "A Vicky would be nice too."

"Or both."

My eyes went wide in surprise, but I smiled at her. "Twins."

"Possibly."

I kissed her again. "You are too full of surprises."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks to all for reading. You guys are fantabulous despite the fact that **_**someone**_** took this story and put it on a 'bad sue' list because they thought I had Sirius 'jacking off' to thoughts of his sister. But to all others who **_**didn't**_** do that you are fantastic and I loved it.**

* * *

I ran through the battle field, gathering up kids who had no reason being out there and scooting them away towards the castle. I had sense lost sight of Saffron and that worried me. She shouldn't have come but I knew she wouldn't let me leave her behind. And so she was out here, pregnant, maybe injured, maybe. . . .

I continued to run on, calling out her name as I helped little kids get out of way and into the castle.

* * *

Saffron stood facing Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand aimed at the other woman. Anger coursed through ever part of her body and deepened when Bellatrix smiled at her. That cocky smile that could be seen in many albums back at Black Manor.

"Hello little cousin," Bellatrix said, pointing her own wand at Saffron. "Have you missed me? Oh, and how is dear old cousin Sirius doing lately?"

Saffron's grip on her wand tightened and sparks flew out of the end. Bellatrix gave a shrill giggle. "Temper, temper now _Ronny_. What would Sirius say?"

"He was your family too," Saffron said, uttering her first words since she'd come into contact with the other woman. "How could you do that? He was your _Family_!"

"He was a blood traitor and so are you!" Bellatrix said, her smile turning into a frown. "There was only one way to go and that was to follow the Dark Lord. You two decided to follow an old, Muggle-loving, crackpot fool, who is dead now too. Don't blame me for your brother's stupidity."

"_Crucio_!" Saffron cried, thrusting her wand at the other woman.

Bellatrix blocked it without even blinking. "Aww, is that all you got, _Ronny_? You never could get better than me."

Bellatrix shot a spell at Saffron, which she blocked, her wand rebounding the spell back. Bellatrix was blasted off her feet, crying out as she landed on the ground.

"That's not true," Saffron said. "_I've_ always been better than _you_, because I know right from wrong. And I decided to be smart enough to not fall in love with a hideous, rotten, snake."

Bellatrix screamed in rage, jumping to her feet with her wand at ready. "Think you can handle me, do you?"

Saffron stepped back a dueling stance, a smirk playing across her lips. "Oh, I know I can, cousin."

* * *

A full out battle is what I came across when I finally found Saffron.

Spells, hexes, jinxes, and curses flew back and forth between her and Bellatrix Lestrange. Both women were very skilled in their own way, but . . . while Lestrange blasted off spell after spell after spell at random and wildly, there was a sense of calm around Saffron as she moved. Every step she took seemed to have been planned out before, every spell she shot back at her cousin seemed to make sense.

Lestrange's steps soon began to lag as she lost more and more energy. Suddenly, with a wild cry, Saffron thrust her wand at the other woman, brutally knocking her off her feet.

As Lestrange struggled to sit up, Saffron walked slowly towards her, wand still aimed. I rushed up to her, gently grabbing her by her arm. She looked back at me, a look in her eyes I had never seen before. "Don't do it, Saff. She's not worth it," I told her.

"Yes, please don't kill me, dear cousin," Lestrange said, giving a nervous laugh. "Remember? It's me, cousin Bella? Remember all the good times we had? Playing with dolls, sneaking candy? Remember how we used to always try to sneak into Regulus' room? And . . . and how we used to decorate the house-elf heads with make-up? Remember cousin? You couldn't possibly kill me after all that, could you?"

Saffron sighed, lowering her wand. "I'm not going to kill you Bella. But only because it isn't what Sirius would have wanted me to do and I don't want my children to think I'm a murderer. This isn't going to end well, Bella. You're going to either end up in jail or dead anyway. But it's not going to be my hand. Get up . . . and go before I change my mind."

Saffron turned around as the other woman got to her feet, dusting her self off. Lestrange let out a scoff, a smirk on her face. "I knew you didn't have what it takes. You're noting but a wim –"

And before I could stop her, Saffron had whirled around and slugged the woman in her face.

Lestrange fell to the ground, scuttling up to run off, whimpering, back to the castle.

"Yeah you better run!" Saffron called after her. "Who's the wimp now?"

She turned back towards me, smiling as she gave me a hug. "Thank you for showing up on time."

"You wouldn't have killed her even if I hadn't showed up," I told her as she leaned back in my arms. "You're not a murderer."

Saffron grinned, glancing up at the stars above. "How's that for closure?" she whispered.

The stars seemed to wink back at her and the atmosphere around us seemed to change. Saffron's smile seemed to fade, her eyes getting wider. She went limp in my arms and the unexpected shift almost made me fall.

"Saff?" I said. "Saff, what's wrong? Come on speak to me Saff?"

Her lips were moving quickly though no words were coming out of her mouth. I caught on eventually, leaning closer to her and whispering, "What do you See, Saff?"

"_It is coming to an end_," she said, in a hoarse whisper. "_Events in the past will effect the outcome of today_. _Mistakes made will become great advantages to the side of light_. _It is coming to an end._"

Saffron moaned, blinking rapidly. Her eyes came back into focus and I pulled her up straight. "You alright?" I asked.

She nodded, taking my hand. "Come on. Harry needs our help."

And as nothing else had happened, we ran off to face the end of the battle. But I felt as if a weight had been lifted from both of us. Saffron had faced an adversary who had been a constant burden on her mind for two years. And I could walk into this war knowing that, eventually, everything was going to be all right.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So this is probably the end of the story. I'm so horribly sad because all of my favorite stories are quickly coming to an end. I want to thank everyone who liked this story and reviewed. You guys are fantabulous. Thanks again.**

* * *

"We are gathered here to today to celebrate the union of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. . . ."

I sat in the back of the wedding, grinning up at Saffron who stood behind Hermione and Luna in the bridesmaid line up. She gave me a small smile and a wave, though the wave was mostly meant for three-year-old Victoria Michelle, who bounced happily in my lap as she giggled and waved at her mother.

Next to Saffron, little BJ huffed angrily, fidgeting and almost dropping the pillow that held the rings. Saffron placed her hand on his head, gently, smoothing down his wild hair. The little boy stopped fidgeting, sighing as he looked up and smiled at his mother.

Twins, just like we had thought. I don't think I've ever seen any kids that were cuter, what with their reddish-black hair and bright brown eyes. They were going to be a handful when they became teenagers.

But the family loved them, especially Mum and George. Mum because they were her first grandchildren and George. . . . Well, mostly he liked BJ because BJ reminded him of Fred.

I think that was one of the greater losses we suffered, along with Remus and Tonks. Now, a twin had to finish life without his second half and little Teddy had to grow up with out a mum and dad. . . . One of the many reasons why I think Harry will make a great Godfather for him.

And now my little sister was getting married. We were still waiting on Ron and Hermione though, who, even though they were 'dating' now, they were both still very stubborn. I heard from Saffron who heard from Harry that Ron had bought a ring last week though. Mum would surely go sparse if she has to plan another wedding after another. . . . Scratch that, she might actually be pleased. During my wedding, mum pulled out a piece of paper and scratch something off. She did it again today, I noticed, mumbling to herself, "Two down, four to go."

She wouldn't have to wait much longer though with Ron. George, I had heard, was dating (seriously), Alicia Spinnet. Percy was still seeing that girl from school, Penelope Something-or-other. And meanwhile, my little brother Charlie was still being Charlie, and, trust me, you do not want to know the actual meaning of that.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry and Ginny leaned forward and kissed while everyone stood to their feet clapping and smiling. BJ sighed in obvious relief, letting himself slump down and the pillow drop to his side.

The newlyweds held hands as they walked down the aisle, waving to their friends and family. I took my wife's hand as she past, looking towards her Grooms mate. "Mind if I steal her back now?" I asked.

Five-year-old Teddy Lupin grinned cheekily. "I guess, but only if I can get my kiss first."

"Only the Bride and Groom kiss, Teddy," Saffron said, smiling.

Teddy pouted slightly. "But Auntie Hermione kissed Uncle Ron today. And I even saw Auntie Luna sneak Uncle Neville a kiss."

Laughing, Saffron leaned down and pressed a kiss against the little boy's cheek. He grinned wider, his hair turning a shade of bright red. Now he really looked like a Weasley. "Can Vicky, BJ, and I go play?" he asked.

"Sure, just be careful," I said.

Teddy grabbed both the toddlers by the hand and dragged them towards the now abandoned alter. Saffron and I watched as Teddy placed BJ at the head of the alter and then turned so that he and Victoria faced each other, grinning as he reached across to take his hands in hers.

"I can see that happening," Saffron said. "Well, except for maybe BJ being the priest, but you know."

I had to admit, as much as I hated to, that the two little kids looked cute together, Victoria in her beautiful little wedding dress and Teddy in his little suit.

"Let's just not think about that yet, though," I said. "They've still got a long time. Let's say . . . forty years or so."

Saffron laughed. "Come on, Mr. Forty Years Or So. Time for the reception."

The reception was a blast. I had to give my mum credit because she sure knew how to throw a wedding party.

Hermione ended up catching the bouquet with a little intuitive planning (and a shove) from Saffron and Luna. Both girls laughed as Hermione and Ron both blushed a deep shade of crimson.

On the dance floor, Saffron leaned in close to me, her head on my shoulder. Besides us, BJ danced with Luna and Victoria danced with Teddy. I was going to have to keep a close eye on that boy.

"See we were right," Saffron said softly into my ear.

"Right about what?" I asked, just as softly.

"About everything. Everything is all right now, if not perfect. But it came out all right in the end."

I smiled, holding Saffron closer to me as the music played on. Everything had turned out all right, I realized, though at times things seemed impossible to handle.

The family was back on our feet, working through our problems together. But the main thing is we were happy.

And no one could ask for more.


End file.
